H e l l o
by iguanogordo
Summary: En una ocasión Stuart fue a la cafetería donde rara vez compraba, y la vio... a aquella chica tan extraña como hermosa. Desde entonces va a la misma cafetería todos los días, y para su suerte la encuentra donde siempre. Sin embargo, él no se atrevía a acercarse y decirle "Hola"
1. Prólogo

El día era como cualquier otro de ese mes; lluvioso, frío y gris, el viento era muy fuerte, así como la tormenta. Nuestro conocido vocalista peliazul llegó a una cafetería, había entrado rápidamente antes de que el aguacero se pusiera feo y de paso nivelar su temperatura comprando un café caliente.

Algunas personas, por no decir todas, se precipitaban en mirarlo sin disimular, reconociéndolo al instante de que se bajó el gorro de su suéter. Se sentía nervioso teniendo las miradas de casi todos encima, pero luego de un rato dejaron de hacerlo.

Miró la ventana observando la tremenda tormenta, pensando en pobre de aquel que aún estuviese afuera. Luego miró por un momento al rincón, y ahí la vio...

Casi se ahogaba con el café en ese instante, su primera vista de alguna forma le impactó. Volvió a mirarla, esta vez con más detalle, sin embargo, su cabello negro le impidió poder observarla de perfil, pero le bastó ese milisegundo para asegurar la belleza e inteligencia de su semblante. Entonces pasó...: ella giró su cabeza para mirar un poco al frente en la ventana, y pudo apreciarla. La observó con impresión. Para él era ciertamente una bella chica, triste, joven, tal vez desgraciada, que la contemplaba curioso, sin darse cuenta de porqué súbitamente su corazón latía con violencia. Como las antiguas británicas, era sorprendentemente blanca y pálida, sus cortos cabellos en capas, negros como la noche más oscura y aún humedecidos, sustentaban con altivez una cabeza llena de juventud, y el talle esbelto, aunque no muy femenino, al igual que su rostro, pero fino. Sin embargo, lo que más le cautivó fueron sus inusuales ojos: sus retinas tenían una extraña coloración roja muy intensa; se sintió identificado en ellos, aunque no eran exactamente como los de él.

Él quedó embelesado, pero no era como imaginó... sino mucho mejor. Se sintió perdido y consumido por esos inusuales y penetrantes rubíes. Sentía una emoción extraña e inquietante, una adrenalina seguida de un estremecimiento, un calor abrasador que pasó a un frío riguroso. Sintió tantas cosas en unos cuantos segundos, su mente quedó en blanco y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del todo lo que le había pasado, no supo cómo reaccionar después de eso.

Pero algo que sí sabía, era que no tenía las agallas suficientes para acercarse y decirle... un simple hola...


	2. I

Desde aquel día, hace ya casi un mes, 2D siempre y sin falta iba a esa cafetería sólo para volver a verla, para perderse en esa fría mirada carmesí.

Los días seguían igual, ya esperaban el verano con ansías y el cálido sol, pero no todos estaban de acuerdo...

Ella siempre estaba sola, mirando la ventana sin expresión alguna o leyendo un libro, ajena a las demás personas y al peliazul embelesado. Podría decirse que no tenía amigos, y era verdad. No la veía hablar con nadie, o al menos no cuando salía de la cafetería rumbo a su casa, y en ese momento no podía evitar sentirse triste. El impulso de seguirla y conocer su casa era invencible, pero temía que si lo hacía ella se asustara o lo golpeara creyendo que era un pervertido acosador. Temía ser golpeado por ella ya que le intimidaba un poco, parecía ser una chica ruda y sin miedo a nada, pero aunque le asustara un poco igual le gustaba.

En ocasiones intentaba acercarse y saludarla para intentar iniciar una conversación con ella, pero simplemente su timidez y miedo al rechazo eran más fuertes, impidiéndole realizar tal acción. Incluso él mismo llegaba a enojarse por ser tan tímido y cobarde.

Con forme los días pasaban, él cada vez se sentía más atraído a ella, le daba curiosidad lo misteriosa que era. Simplemente le gustaba más aún que antes. Lo ignora, pero le gusta. A pesar de que nunca piensa en él, siempre piensa en ella. No sabe siquiera de su presencia, pero él se enamora de ella.

Un día en que, como siempre, llegó a la cafetería, hizo un pedido y se sentó lejos de ella para disponerse a observarla leer un libro. No llegó a darse cuenta de que Murdoc lo había seguido, éste tocó su hombro asustándolo, haciendo que 2D gritara y cayera de la silla, esto, por primera vez, captó la atención de la joven lívida que con su inusual mirada observaba confundida a esos dos, sin embargo volvió a prestar atención a su libro.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí Murdoc?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a tí, que todos los días vienes a este lugar a hacer quién sabe qué.

—¿C-cómo sabes que vengo aquí siempre? —preguntó vivamente nervioso y jugueteando con sus dedos.

—Al principio no le tome importancia, pero como estabas faltando demasiado a los ensayos —mientras decía esto, lo golpeó en la cabeza con algo de fuerza.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó mientras sobaba su cabeza—. Ya no faltare, lo prometo.

—Más te vale —dijo amenazante— ¿Y? ¿A qué tanto vienes a aquí?

—B-bueno... yo~

—¿Es una chica, cierto?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No, claro que no!

—¿Sabes que eres malo mintiendo? —2D sólo siguió mirándolo nervioso— Y ¿cuál es?

2D la miró, y sonrió con timidez. Pero Murdoc pareció contener la risa.

—¿Qué es lo que te da tanta gracia? —preguntó ligeramente molesto.

—No, nada —contestó mientras aún seguía riendo—. Es sólo que, sólo mirala —Stu la miró, no veía nada de malo en ella; sólo su belleza y su misterio.

—¿Qué tiene? —alzó una ceja confundido.

—¿Qué? Vamos, es tan obvio.

—¿Eh?

—¡Ay! ¡Eres un idiota! Es una rarita ratón de biblioteca y, además, esa apariencia... ¿Estás seguro de que es mujer?

—Por supuso que sí.

—Pero es tan plana —Murdoc la miró con algo de rechazo.

—¿Y eso qué?

Se sintió muy molesto por lo que Murdoc dijo de ella, claro que no era rara, para Stu no lo era, leer no es algo de otro mundo, cualquiera puede hacerlo... a excepción de Murdoc. Tampoco su cuerpo era malo, bueno, tenía razón: era plana, pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo.

—¿Y siquiera ya le hablaste?

—N-no... —contestó apenado.

—¿¡Es en cerio!? ¿¡Llevas casi un mes viniendo aquí y no le has hablado!?

—Shhh, te va escuchar.

—Pues que lo haga —tomó del brazo al peliazul y lo arrastró dirigiéndose hacia donde ella, sólo para molestarlo.

—No, no, no —decía mientras intentaba zafarse de su fuerte agarre, pero sólo consiguió lastimarse más aún.

Un momento después ya estaban sentados en la misma mesa que ella, quien permaneció indiferente ante sus presencias.

—Oye, mi amigo quiere decirte algo —ella siguió sin decir nada, mantenido la mirada en el libro.

Murdoc le hizo una señal a 2D para que le hablara, pero se negaba a hacerlo. Después de tanto insistirle, resolvió levantarse e irse, con la intención de incomodarlo dejándolo solo con ella.

Así paso un rato, cabizbajo y encogido de hombros, durante breves momentos le echaba miradas extraviadas, pero ella simplemente no le hacía caso.

No podía evitar perderse en su mirada. Ahora que lo pensaba...: ella tenía todo el aspecto de un vampiro... sí; era pálida, de inusuales ojos carmesí, y siempre vertía de negro. 2D se estremeció por tal pensamiento y sintió algo de escalofrío, pero luego concluyó en que eso no era posible; los vampiros ni ninguna de esas criaturas existían, sólo en libros.

Después se fijó en un detalle del que no se había percatado: ella siempre usaba un suéter atado en la cintura... "¿por qué?" pensó él.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su libro siendo cerrado. ¿En verdad ya lo había terminado? Pero si cuando se sentó ella iba por menos de la mitad, y baya que era un libro grueso. Ahora estaba terminándose su licuado aún sin mirarlo. Él aprovechó la oportunidad de que ya no estaba concentrada en otros asuntos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se armó de valor.

—Hola... —sonrió tímidamente y levantó su mano trémula saludando.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aún bebiendo su malteada y terminándosela. Stuart sintió una sensación de incomodidad extraña que lo hizo temblar al recibir la pesada mirada de la fémina sobre él por una fracción de segundos. Entonces ella recogió su libro para guardarlo en una bolsa negra que parecía maleta, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse.

Al menos ahora había conseguido un poco de su atención y decirle Hola.


	3. II

Caminaba de regreso a paso presuroso para tratar de evitar que la fuerte tormenta lo alcanzara, mientras la imagen de ella volvía a su mente. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en frente de la puerta, y justo a tiempo antes de que las nubes dejaran caer las gruesas gotas de lluvia.

Al entrar se encontró con las miradas inquisitivas de los demás sobre él.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Murdoc, con mirada y sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué? —se sintió nervioso.

—¿Conseguiste su número?

—Oh, eh... Bueno... —caminó directo a las escaleras, tratando de evitar la pregunta.

—¿Lo conseguiste o no? —preguntó ya más fastidiado.

—Este... no —lo último lo susurró, creyendo que no lo escucharon.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡en cerio!?

2D sólo lo ignoró y continuó subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Ahí se encerró el resto de la noche y ni siquiera cenó.

Ya no sabía si volver a la cafetería; se sentía algo avergonzado por lo que pasó, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella y... esos ojos... esos hipnóticos y hermosos ojos al igual que ella, jamás había experimentado una sensación similar a la que invadió su ser cuando éstos se posaron en él. Se había sentido feliz de que por primera vez le había prestado atención, aunque hubieran sido sólo un par de segundos.

Miró el reloj; 4:47 am y aún no conseguía dormir, ni siquiera cerrar sus ojos, sólo seguía mirando el techo o en ocasiones la ventana mientras sus pensamientos lo agobiaban y no lo dejaban en paz.

Se sintió incómodo estando acostado y sin conseguir dormir, por lo que se levantó y fue a la cocina en busca de algo de comer. Mientras veía el refrigerador sin encontrar algo que le apeteciera, la voz de Noodle captó su atención.

—Hola... —saludó mientras se tallaba suavemente un ojo— ¿tampoco puedes dormir?

—No

—¿Insomnio?

—Sí

—¿Por... ella?

—Supongo que sí... ¿Qué más te dijo Murdoc?

—Qué era una rara antisocial come libros... ah, y que parecía hombre

—Hmm eso no es verdad, bueno; no del todo —la pequeña soltó una risita.

—¿Por qué no conseguiste su número?

—Esque... ni siquiera me habló —bajó la cabeza, triste, y ella hizo de lado la suya, confundida.

—Bueno, al menos no es una fácil como las "amigas" de Murdoc.

—Oye, eres muy pequeña para ese tipo de cosas —ella sólo rió. Después de un rato de silencio, 2D habló— Deberíamos ir a dormir

—Claro —ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Pero él no lograba dormir, la imagen de esos ojos posados en él no se borraba. Ese violento palpitar del corazón que había experimentado en ese momento y desde que la vio, al contemplar a aquella joven; aquella atracción irresistible que había ejercido sobre él, tan pronto como pudo fijarse en ella esa zozobra que sentía, el goce intensamente voluptuoso y amargo que parecía saborear su corazón despedazado y doliente.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así; era la primera vez que una figura de mujer persistía en su recuerdo, y que de verla le quedaba en el corazón este dejo en que se mezclan a la par el absintio y la miel, produciéndole la embriaguez o el desvanecimiento.

Helo aquí desfallecido y casi espantado. La obsesión de la imagen de anoche se ha hecho cada vez más obstinada e intensa.

Durmió mal, se despertaba a ratos como presa de una inquietud febril. Atribuía esto a su irritabilidad nerviosa.

Luego volvía a dormirse con un sueño pesado y bochornoso y aún soñaba; ¿qué?, la misma imagen contemplándolo con esos ojos que brillaban.

El primer rayo de sol que al través de los cristales y de las cortinas alcanzó a penetrar hasta los pies de su cama; no vio más que la misma imagen pertinaz y hechicera.

Se visitó y salió. No puedo ocultar que le preocupaba esa idea fija, y que le causaba por instantes el escalosfrío del miedo.

Se echó en un sillón triste, pensativo, cada vez más inquieto. Por fin, ¿qué era aquello que sentía? ¿Amor o locura? Para el amor era demasiado pronto y demasiado raro.

El amor es hijo del habitó, es preciso haber sido envuelto por la nube magnética que se desprende de la persona amada, para sentirse preso y encadenado. Pero esto ¿es una verdad constante? ¿No se puede amar de súbito y como víctima de un deslumbramiento? ¿Acaso el amor no es una enfermedad que se contrae con una sola mirada, al escuchar un acento, al estrechar una mano? Tal vez la había mirado a los ojos pero nunca ha cruzado palabra alguna con ella.

Todas estas ideas desfilaban ante él como extrañas paradojas en que nunca había parado la atención. No había amado así nunca, pero ¿es que se ama siempre del mismo modo? ¿en el amor, el procedimiento es siempre igual?

En resumen, si esto no era amor, seguramente era locura. Su pobre cerebro ocupado constantemente con un pensamiento solo; nublado siempre por las sombras de un pesar intenso, irritado por la desesperación, habría acabado por desorganizarse.

Esta sola idea hacía circular por todo sui cuerpo un escalofrío que le helaba y que le hacía sentir, como un cuchillo clavado en el corazón. Sí, ella entró en su pecho como una cuchilla, ella que, fuerte cual un rebaño de demonios, vino a hacer su lecho y dominio en el espíritu del pobre chico.

Pronto las ideas más descabelladas, como nunca antes las había tenido, cruzaron su mente. Como el pensar que probablemente sí era un vampiro y le había hipnotizado o lanzado un poderoso hechizo que lo obligaba a no pensar sino sólo en ella. Se rió de él mismo por penar eso.

—¿Y tú de qué tanto te ríes, zombie? —preguntó Murdoc, bajando de las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la cocina, refiriéndose al mal aspecto con que lucia Stuart al no dormir bien casi toda la noche— O es que esa chica te pegó su locura.

—¿Lo dices sólo por que lee libros? —preguntó un tanto molesto.

—Aparte

—Ni siquiera la conozco y ya me está empezando a agradar —dijo Noodle, que bajaba saltando de las escaleras, seguida de Russel, de igual forma dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Me resulta difícil creer que ella te haya rechazado aún sabiendo que eres de una banda, normalmente no se resisten a eso —comentó Russel.

—Es probable que ni siquiera lo sepa —después de decir eso se cubrió la cara con un cojín y se dejó resbalar del sillón, quedando casi acostado.

—No estés triste —Noodle le dio pequeñas y suaves palmaditas en la cabeza—, quizás hoy sí te hablé.

—No, hoy no; tienes que ensayar con nosotros —gritó Murdoc desde la cocina.

—Oye —susurró la pequeña asiática al peliazul— ¿me dejarías acompañarte esta vez?; me gustaría conocerla.

—Bueno —afirmó un poco más animado.

Después todos se consagraron en desayunar para después ensayar.

Quizás sería un día pesado para 2D.

Ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse; aceptaba que Noodle lo acompañase, sólo sería ella ¿no? A menos que Murdoc y Russel hayan escuchado y también se apuntaran a acompañarlo. Murdoc ya la había visto pero tenía curiosidad por conocerla, y Russel también compartía esa idea, al igual que Noodle.

2D se sentía muy nervioso, e incluso llegaba a sentir que estaba algo ruborizado, lo cual era verdad.

Estaban a punto de llegar. Podían sentir las pequeñas gotas cayendo sobre ellos y mojando sus ropas de a poco. Ya estaban cerca, extrañamente las manos de Stu comenzaban a sudar demasiado, estaba cerca de girar la manija de la puerta y abrirla, pero... alguien se le había adelantado y al salir del establecimiento chocó con él. Era ella, la extraña chica había salido rápidamente, como huyendo de algo, abrazando sobre su sudadera negra algo que parecía estar debajo de ésta, y al levantar la cabeza había fruncido el ceño pero al ver que era él, que la observaba confundido al igual que los demás, lo miró sobresaltada y sujetó con más fuerza lo que sostenía en su pecho. Pero 2D había sentido una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, al ver que, en su bello y pálido rostro, más de lo normal, en uno de sus hermosos ojos carmesí, tenía un horrible moretón que se veía perfectamente a pesar de que tuviera ojeras negras.


	4. III

—¡Oye, espera! —él trató de detenerla.

Ella intentó ignorarlo y seguir caminando con grandes y presurosas zancadas, cabizbaja, para atravesar la calle que estaba siendo empapada por la ahora fuerte lluvia, mientras su corto cabello y su suéter atado a la cintura se ondulaban por el viento. Sin embargo, sintió que algo la sujetaba y la jalaba; el peliazul la había abrazado del abdomen, y la apartó del camino de un autobús que estuvo a punto de arrollarla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó vivamente preocupado.

Ella no respondió, lo que sucedió fue tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio de pensar si quiera algo. Cuando captó la pregunta sólo asintió con la cabeza. Se hallaba en un estado de shock.

—Deberíamos volver —sugirió Russel.

Stu la tomó suavemente de los hombros y la condujo, emprendiendo su regreso.

Aún sentía las punzadas cada vez que veía el moretón, ¿qué clase de monstruo se había atrevido a hacerle daño?

Algo que le sorprendió fue que era una joven alta, no mas que él pero aún así; le llegaba más arriba del hombro, y también de cerca no se veía tan delgada o frágil.

En un par de minutos parecía ya no estar asustada y confundida, ahora nuevamente regresó a su semblante esa expresión de aburrimiento inexpresivo de siempre. Al llegar, 2D la acompañó en todo momento, incluso cuando la dejaron tomar asiento él no se separó de ella.

Los demás estaban igual de desconcertados que Stuart, y trataban de no hacer un movimiento en falso para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. Un tenso silencio inundaba el ambiente y entre ellos, hasta que el peliazul habló.

—¿Deseas algo de beber o...? —preguntó con un cierto volumen bajo. De nuevo ella no respondió y negó con la cabeza, aún cabizbaja.

Noodle no dejaba de observarle con curiosidad y lo que tenía abrazado en el pecho, que no lo había soltado ni un sólo segundo, pero entonces comenzó a moverse y salió de su escondite, todos se sobresaltaron al ver el pequeño animalito que ella había estado ocultando como si de un bebé se tratase; el pequeño reptil miró el lugar con curiosidad y temeroso, luego se percató de la presencia de los que lo rodeaban a él y a su ama, y volvió a ocultarse.

—¿T-te duele? —preguntó Stuart señalando su ojo con el moretón.

Ella inhaló aire y esta vez respondió.

—No... —su voz tampoco era muy femenina; era algo grave y profunda, que los hizo sentir un escalofrío, a Murdoc no le sorprendió esto pero aún así sintió el escalofrío.

—¿P-puedo preguntarte lo que te pasó?

—No es nada... Fue un imbécil —fue la cortante respuesta de ella.

—Dinos quién fue el maldito cobarde y le daremos su merecido —Russel chocó su puño en su palma un par de veces, molesto.

—No es necesario —luego, por fin levantó la cabeza, y pudieron apreciar con más detenimiento sus inusuales ojos y su rostro.

De nuevo el pequeño saurio iguánido salió de su escondite y se posó en el hombro de la joven lívida, Noodle se acercó un poco más para verlo mejor; le daba gracia la pequeña criatura. La chica acercó su mano al animalito y él subió en ésta, de igual forma observando a la pequeña asiática mientras su dueña lo acercaba a Noodle, la niña acarició suavemente la cabeza del reptil, que después lamió su mano.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó la pequeña.

—Angus —contestó la joven pelinegra.

—Y ¿cuál es el tuyo? —tras decir esa pregunta 2D se sonrojó notoriamente.

—... Joan... —contestó ella, con su acento brusco y sombrío.

—Yo soy Stuart, pero mis amigos me dicen 2D

—Sí, lo sé; los conozco... Debo irme —se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Espera, te acompaño

—No es necesario —abrió la puerta pero antes de salir se aseguró de que su pequeño acompañante estuviera bien cubierto para no mojarse con la lluvia.

—Por favor, ya es de noche y es peligroso

—Puedo defenderme sola. ¿Crees que esto —señaló su ojo lastimado— lo hicieron sin sufrir consecuencias? No necesito ayuda de nadie, menos de un hombre.

Sin decir nada más, se marchó. Stu se había quedado helado por sus palabras y su brusco acento lúgubre y furibundo. Pero su temor fe que le pasara algo malo fue más fuerte, y sin titubear corrió a alcanzarla.

—¡Oye, espera! —la llamó, y ella lo volteó a ver pero sin dejar de avanzar al la misma velocidad.

—Te dije que no era necesario

Stuart logró llegar a ella y caminó a su lado.

—Aún así, no te voy a dejar regresar sola

—No estoy sola

—Sí, tienes razón, ese pequeño lagarto te acompaña

—No es un lagarto; es una iguana verde —aclaró algo molesta.

—Oh, disculpa, no soy bueno reconociendo las razas —dijo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Especies

—¿Cómo?

—A los tipos de animales domésticos se les llama razas. En cambio, a los diferentes tipos de animales salvajes, ya sean de una misma familia, se les dice especies

—Ah... Se nota que te gusta la naturaleza

Durante el resto del camino mantuvieron un incómodo silencio, o al menos lo era para él. Había algo en ella; una sensación extraña lo invadía, un nerviosismo indecible provocado por la fuerte e imponente presencia de la fémina.

La casa de Joan no quedaba muy lejos, y ya estaban allí, en la puerta.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir él—, espero verte otra vez

—No, lo mejor para tí es que ya no vuelvas a buscarme

—¿Por qué?

El silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por estruendosos sonidos en el interior de la casa; golpes, gritos y cosas cayendo a l suelo.

Stu escuchaba aterrado los sonidos, luego la miró de reojo; moraba inexpresiva la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya deberías irte

—P-pero...

—Sólo vete —dijo con cierto tono autoritario para después abrir la puerta y entrar.

2D hizo caso, pero miraban hacia atrás con tristeza. Ahora sabía quien pudo haberle causado ese horrible moretón. Pero ¿qué podía hacer para ayudarla? porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarla vivir en ese lugar, que sin duda debe ser un infierno. Por primera vez no sintió miedo o inseguridad, por primera vez estaba seguro y decidido, y así sería; la sacaría de ese tormento a como de lugar.


	5. IX

Volver a dormir después de lo sucedido fue difícil para todos, sobre todo para 2D; los gritos y golpes en el interior de la casa no abandonaban su mente, pero el más insistente y dañino era el de ella con esa fea marca en su ojo. Tampoco abandonaba su mente esa voz..., ese acento, obviamente británico, sombrío, brusco, frío. Pero esos ojos, sin duda eran hipnóticos y hechizantes. Se relajó con sólo pensar en ella, pero con un dejo de tristeza.

De nuevo durmió poco y mal, pero esta vez su insomnio ha sido grato y dulce. Ha sido una mezcla de alborozo y de curiosidad. Como cuando era niño, sentía algo semejante la víspera de alguna gran fiesta, en la que esperaba ser feliz, con los inocentes y fáciles goces de aquella edad.

Se levantó un poco más animado que ayer, y se dispuso a ayudar a preparar el desayuno. Esa felicidad no pasó desapercibida por los demás.

—¿Y ahora por que tan contento? —indagó Russel, con picardía.

—Seguro por lo de ayer —replicó Murdoc, con un dejo de mala gana en su acento.

—A mí me agradó —dijo Noodle, feliz.

—Igual a mí —concordó Russel—, aunque casi no aya hablado.

—¿E-en cerio? —preguntó nervioso 2D, la pequeña y el afroamericano asintieron.

—Seguramente es una tonta adolescente necesitada de atención —comentó Murdoc, de mala gana.

—Claro que no —negó Stu, amablemente.

—Ella volverá, ¿no? —preguntó la niña, con un poco de seriedad.

—Yo... no lo sé...

—¿Por qué?

—Me dijo que lo mejor para mí era ya no volver a buscarla

—Pues tiene razón; hazle caso

—¡Murdoc! —el peliazul llamó la atención del moreno, que sólo lo ignoró.

—¿Y si vamos a buscarla hoy? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—P-pero... Bueno, supongo que sí —contestó animado.

—H-hola, me alegra mucho volver a hablar contigo. Yo... ¿Sabés? ayer quise preguntarte si, no sé, tú... t-tal vez... ¿q-quisieras salir a una cita... conmigo? —se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta, lo cual era absurdo ya que le estaba hablando a su reflejo, en el espejo del baño.

Su mirada se entristeció por saber que no sería así de fácil pedírselo. Primero lo primero; ganarse su amistad y confianza, pero ser cuidadoso.

Salió del baño y se encontró con la pequeña Noodle.

—¿Ya vamos? —preguntó dando pequeños saltos.

—Sí, sólo iré por mi abrigo y listo

—De acuerdo, te espero abajo

Ella bajó y él fue a su habitación por lo que dijo, para después bajar y encaminarse a la casa de Joan. Le resultó bastante raro que, a pesar de estar nebuloso, esa tarde no estuviera lloviendo; ya se había acostumbrado.

Pero en ese momento una pregunta paso por su mente y no pudo ignorarla: ¿¡de qué rayos iba a hablar con ella!? Sorprendentemente su cuerpo lo había llevado directo al lugar sin poner atención y ya estaban en la puerta, bueno; ya pensaría en algo para fluir una conversación con ella.

Con mucha inseguridad, tocó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó a que abrieran. Luego de un instante se escuchó como abrían la puerta, pero la cadena de uno de los cerrojos evitaba que se abriera por completo. La vio asomarse, le sonrió pero cuando vio que era él otra vez, inmediatamente cerró la puerta, pero su voz entrecortada se escuchó perfectamente por el otro lado.

—¡Veté de aquí antes de que vuelvan!

—¡N-no, espera...¡

—¡Si Richard te encuentra aquí él te va a...!

—¿¡A qué!? ¿¡a golpearme!?... —Noodle e incluso él mismo se sorprendió de como reaccionó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿burlarte de mí?

—No, sólo quiero hablar..., ¿sí?... Dame una oportunidad, tan sólo una, y prometo que me iré antes de que él vuelva...

Hubo silencio, por un momento creyó que no aceptaría pero se sintió feliz al escuchar que retiraba todos los seguros de la puerta y nuevamente se asomaba por la puerta, mostrando su ojo sano.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Sólo... quiero conocerte —sonrió con calidez para tratar de hacerle saber que era verdad.

Ella suspiró resignada y abrió más la puerta, permitiéndoles pasar, no había visto a Noodle y se sorprendió un poco.

—Les ofrecería algo pero el refrigerado está cerrado con llave

—No, gracias; estamos bien. Pero... ¿eso quiere decir que no has comido nada?

—No; sí desayune

—Bueno... Y... ¿cómo sigue tu ojo?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Me preocupas, es natural ¿no?

Realmente eso le era muy extraño a la joven...

—¿Y Angus?

De acuerdo, eso le extrañó de mayor sobremanera.

—Él está bien, sigue durmiendo, anoche no pudo dormir bien

—Entiendo

Su casa era muy pequeña y algunas cosas estaban desordenadas, parecía que no hacían limpieza; había polvo por doquier, trastes sucios y así.

—Y... él... ¿qué hora regresa?

—No sabría decirte exactamente. ¿Por qué?

—No sé, tal vez... p-podriamos... ir a comer algo o... no sé, lo que tú quieras —su sonrojo no se hizo esperar, y sonrió tímido, como acostumbraba.

Su mirada con cambiaba en lo absoluto, sólo demostró sorpresa cuando le preguntó sobre su ojos y sobre Angus. Realmente tenía una mirada fría y despectiva hasta cierto punto.

—No puedo; estoy castigada

—¿Por llegar tarde anoche?

—... Sí...

—Hmm, bueno, ¿otro día?

—Tal vez...

Noodle observaba que no despegaba sus ojos negros de los rojos de ella, y sonreía por que ahora estaban hablando más.

—Oh, ella es Noodle

—¡Hola! —saludó la pequeña, alegre.

—Hola...

—Ella es la guitarrista de nuestra banda

—Sí, lo sé. He visto sus vídeos —Stu sonrió tras eso; le alegraba que ya lo conociera, pero su sonrojo no se borraba.

—Oye ¿te gustaría cenar con nosotros algún día? —Noodle le había ayudado mucho, y se sintió agradecido con ella.

—Lo... lo voy a pensar...

—Bien... Supongo que deberíamos irnos; no quisiera que tuvieras problemas por mi culpa —salió de la casa— Nos vemos luego —ella sólo asintió y cerró la puerta para volver a poner todos los seguros.

2D había querido que le dijera que se quedara o que lo detuviera, pero supuso que era mucho pedir. A pesar de sus cortantes respuestas, estaba satisfecho por la conversación, y había podido deducir que probablemente se volverían a ver. Sonrió. "Espero verte pronto" pensó mientras caminaban de regreso.


	6. V

Sólo habían pasado dos días desde que la vio y él sentía como si hubieran sido dos siglos. Sin duda alguna, ella ya era dueña de su mente y su corazón, por muy absurdo que pareciera...

Murdoc era el único al que no le agradaba la joven. Sus otros dos amigos lo animaron para que la invitara esta noche a cenar con ellos, y después de sus insistencias aceptó.

Antes de tocar la puerta de su casa primero observó si no había nadie, y cuando lo comprobó tocó. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla, pero se borró al ver una nueva marca en su rostro: su labio inferior estaba roto. Fruncio un poco el ceño.

—¿Lo hizo él?

—No —soltó una risa seca por lo que dijo—; tengo los labios resecos, suele pasarme con frecuencia y a veces se me hacen heridas —podía comprobar que era verdad al ver sus labios deshidratados y algo rojos.

—Oye ¿recuerdas que Noodle te preguntó si algún día quisieras cenar en nuestra casa?

—Sí...

—Bueno... ¿quisieras venir esta noche? —se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa tímida.

Lo meditó por un momento, luego asintió y Stu sonrió aún más.

—¿A que hora paso por tí?

—Ire después del atardecer

—Claro, te esperáremos

Asintió y cerró la puerta, 2D regresó con enorme dicha. El día de hoy era diferente; no era gris, había nubes pero tenían una coloración azul marino, miró al cielo y sonrió.

—Hoy hay algo especial... —decía mientras seguía mirando el cielo—, tal vez ocurra algo bueno...

El sol poniente estaba a punto de ceder su dominio a la noche, y se apresuraban en acomodar la mesa y hacer un poco de limpieza. A la mayoría le emocionaba la visita de la joven, excepto a Murdoc; no le agradaba su un aura depresiva pero sobre todo imponente.

El sonido del timbre captó la atención de todos, rápidamente dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se sentaron en la sala, 2D fue a abrirle y de nuevo sonrió al verla esta vez frente a su puerta.

—¡Hola!

—No sé si deba hacer esto, puedo percibir perfectamente que no le agrado a uno de ellos

—No digas eso, le agradaras a Murdoc cuando te conozca mejor

Ella suspiró con pesadez, el peliazul le indicó qué podía entrar y así lo hizo, encontrándose con los otros; Murdoc la examinaba con la mirada, riñendola. Por supuesto, ella le devolvía una mirada mucho más pesada y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Agradable sorpresa fue ver que nuevamente la acompañaba el pequeño reptil. Le permitió a la pequeña asiática cargarlo y jugar con él, con tal de que tuviera cuidado.

Se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron, mientras conversaban.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué tus ojos son rojos? —inquirió Noodle, sentada a lado de la joven.

—Es una extraña mutación genética, se desconoce la razón de esto

—¿Es hereditario?

—Supongo

—Oh, ¡de verdad son hermosos! —Joan sólo esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa pero después la borró cuando...— Ojalá tus hijos con 2D tengan tus ojos —el peliazul se estaba ahogando por el comentario de Noodle, pero la joven lívida parecía no inmutarse.

Y así se la pasaron, fluyendo conversaciones de diversos temas. Se había distraído tanto que se le pasó el tiempo y tuvo que regresar a su casa, con 2D insistiendo en acompañarla, que sin más remedio tuvo que aceptar.

El silencio era incómodo para él, así que intentó conversar con ella.

—O-oye, ¿te gustan los gatos?

—No, prefiero a los reptiles —su respuesta lo desilusionó un poco, pero también le inspiró curiosidad.

—¿Por eso tienes a Angus?

—También por otras razones

—¿Hum?

—Hace unos 3 años me encontré con un camión que traficaba animales silvestres, y una caja pequeña cayó de él mientras se marchaba, me acerqué para revisar que el animalito no estuviera herido, ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa? encontrarme con Angus en ese pequeño e incómodo espacio. Yo logré grabarme el número de placas y reporté el vehículo, dieron con él y regresaron a los animales a sus hábitats, pero... no pude dejar a Angus... Ví algo en él que... no lo sé, tal vez te parezca un tontería

—Claro que no, puedes contarme —ella lo miró algo dudosa, él sonreía para inspirarle confianza— Te prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie

Ella suspiró resignada y decidió decirle.

—Fue... como si su alma reflejara la mía, era...

—Había un vínculo entre ustedes, ¿no es así?

—Sí, algo así...

—Eso es muy lindo. Me alegra que lo hayas compartido conmigo

—Creo que yo soy quien debería agradecerte, por escucharme y... no burlarte

Se encontraban ya en la puerta de su casa, ella estuvo a punto de abrirla pero entonces se escuchó algo; de nuevo sus "padres" estaban peleando. 2D pudo ver una ligera expresión de miedo en su rostro, mientras comenzaba a abrazar a Angus que igual estaba asustado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó susurrando, sacándola de ese trance.

—No podre entrar con él; ellos no saben que lo tengo

—Puedo ayudarte; lo llevaré conmigo esta noche

Ella lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ¿debía aceptar?..., ¿podía confiar en él?

Nuevamente miró a la puerta escuchando los golpes, para después mirar a Angus, los ojos naranjas del pequeño animalito demostraban terror, lo haría... por él.

—Está bien —se acercó a 2D y lentamente le entregó al reptil—. Por favor cuidalo

—Con mi vida —el peliazul sonrió.

Ella se acercó a la puerta, miró por última vez al saurio iguánido, no quería llorar, no debía demostrar debilidad ante él, ni ante Stuart. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta, adentrándose en su casa.

2D ocultó a Angus debajo de su abrigo, cubriéndolo del frío mientras se alejaba. Esa expresión era nueva para 2D, esa pequeña pizca de miedo que mostró, demostraba lo importante que era ese pequeño ser para ella; ese pequeño animalito era su mundo entero.

Ahora entendía por qué ella estaba así cuando se la topó en la cafetería, cuando la llevó a casa. Aquel que se decía ser su "padre" había intentado quitárselo.

Stu miró al animalito, tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, seguía asustado.

Cuando llegó a su hogar fue directo a su habitación, abajo no había nadie e intentó no hacer ruido. Una vez en su habitación, puso al reptil en su cama; buscó con la mirada a su ama y la llamaba con agudos y tristes chillidos. Eso le dolió mucho a 2D, se sentó en la cama y lo acarició para tratar de tranquilizarlo, intentar hacer que no estuviera triste. Lo cargó y lo abrazó como si de un bebé se tratase para seguir acariciándolo, tal vez eso era; aún era un bebé. Sólo así se tranquilizó, y cuando intentó dejarlo despertó, volvió a cargarlo y abrazarlo, así se quedaría toda la noche.

Esa noche sería larga y agotadora, por suerte no tenía sueño. Si sólo así estaría tranquilo, estaba dispuesto a desvelarse por ese pequeño animalito.


End file.
